DxD: Burning Revenge
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: He lost his home and used as a lab rat . She was abused and seen as a failure. Forgotten and were never heard from again. But the past can come back to haunt you. Together, they will make their marks in history as they seek retribution and vengeance to those who have wronged them.
1. New Students of Kuoh, Friends or Foes?

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so before you read the story I need to get two things out of the way.**

 **The first thing is the chapters, I've did a little editing from this and made a rewrite from chapters one to two. I do plan on doing the same thing with three because of how short they were. Shout out to Crowfeast for reading over my chapters and giving me the idea. Two short chapters and then converge them into one long.**

 **Second thing to get out of the way is that I have about four other OC characters appearing but over time and not all in one arc. And some of the elements I'm using for them is from MKX because why the heck not.**

 **Cannot wait for MK11, anyway back to the topic. I'm just using the powers from MK to my OC and not the backstories. All characters and stuff that belong to Ed Boon and John Tobias.**

 **List of characters that will be using powers.**

 **Eco: Scorpion**

 **?: Sub-Zero**

 **?: Skarlet**

 **?: Ermac**

 **?: Smoke**

 **I'm keeping other four a secret since they are my other OC characters that will appear in the future. Alright I'm done ranting on my note, so here you guys go.**

 **Enjoy the remake of Chapter 1 DXD Burning Revenge.**

 **Comment if I should change the title or not.**

* * *

A young man with short black hair was tossing and turning in bed with sweat dripping down his forehead. until suddenly his eyes flew open and he shot up with a sharp gasp.

Eco woke up with bloodshot eyes as he started breathing erratically. Staring down at the bedsheets covering his legs as he continued panting. He grabbed his head in frustration as he recalled the dream he had while sleeping.

He had that nightmare again. The same one that haunts him every time in his head, the fire. The damn fire that burned his home to the ground with his family all slaughtered on the ground with blood pooling all around their bodies.

It was terrifying, and it burned a hole in his heart for whoever took them away from him.

"*Mmm… mmph*" Eco turned his head to the side as he noticed a figure underneath the blankets beside him. Coming up as the covers fell, the figure was a young adult girl with long blonde hair tied into twin tails with large drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place.

She rubbed her eyes with her forearm, still feeling a little drowsy. Removing her arm from her eyes her vision enhanced as she came face to face with the boy.

"Good morning, Eco."

"Morning Ravel." Eco replied before giving her an annoyed stare. "Care to tell me why you're in my bed, again?"

Ravel, now wide awake, simply huffed at him before speaking. "And to think I went out of my way to comforting you." she spoke crossing her arms underneath her chest. "You came in here and went straight to bed last night."

"You've been like this all this week and it's making me worry." She says as she repositioned herself and was now in front of Eco on her knees and facing him with a worried gaze. "You've been having the nightmares again haven't you?"

He didn't answer her as he remained quiet, Ravel called his name once more with a hint of anger in her tone. "Eco."

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Very well." Ravel says letting go of the conversation as she knew that it was sensitive subject. Eco sighed to himself, running a hand over his face and massaging the edge of his eyebrows as he could feel the soon massive ache he would receive.

"You know…" Hearing Ravel's voice brought him away from his thoughts as he heard the soft and gentle tone escaping her lips. "… you don't have to keep that on around me you know." She said as she gazed down at his neck where his a huge bandage was freely hanging. The bandage was a ninja mask where the front side went up to his nose and the rest covered the remaining back of his head. It was like a hoodie.

Eco knew what she was referring to specifically though. This mask is what keeps him sane. He acquired it sometime before he met her. This mask is what keeps his true side hidden from the world, underneath the normal person was an dark and vengeful soul.

Many have seen these eyes and all they saw was a monster that needed to be put down. But Ravel… Ravel didn't see a monster, she saw a poor boy full of loneliness, anger, sadness and someone that needed love. Just like her.

"I know, it's just a habit that I've grown so accustomed to that I forget about it." Eco said, as he turned away to get up and put on his school clothes. He felt Ravel wrapped her arms around his waist and felt her press against his back.

He slightly stiffened at the contact because he knew that Ravel was only in her underwear, and he could feel her breasts burying themselves into his back.

"Just don't let them get to you okay." She said in a comforting tone.

"*Sigh*… okay." He replied softly. Ravel nodded her head accepting his answer before letting go and got off the bed herself. Putting on an oversize shirt, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Now hurry up and take a shower, breakfast we'll be ready by the time your done." She said walking through the door and closed it leaving Eco by himself who simply sighed at just stared back at his hands once more.

"Killers have no remorse for the living or the dead, only corruption and vengeance reap their souls." He voiced to himself before following Ravel's advice and took a shower. Pushing the nightmare aside and away from his thoughts as he decided to focus on the present, but the one thing that he would remember with or without the reminder of the nightmare, would be the crazy laugh that had echoed deep within his mind.

* * *

Kuoh Academy, a former all-female school before it became co-ed school. Eco and Ravel stood in front of the entrance in their uniforms, one smiling normally while the other kept messing with his outfit.

"Stop picking at it." Ravel said with a firm tone.

"It's annoying, is this really necessary to wear, I feel like my sleeves aren't long enough and these pants are already dragging against the shoes." He asked her as he fixed the right cuff on his pants.

"Yes, it is." Ravel huffed as she planted her fingers on her hips and gave him a small glare. "If you don't wear the clothes it is a violation of school rules and you'll get in trouble with principal—" She explained but was cut off by Eco.

"And expose myself to the supernatural world and attract more attention than needed, I got it." He waved her off already knowing where she was heading with this. "But still…" he glared up at the windows of the second floor where he saw a figure staring at him with blue-green eyes.

"I have a feeling we won't welcomed here by everyone." Ravel followed his gaze and frown upon who she saw.

"*Sigh* For now let's keep the appearances to a minimum, the last thing I want is for _him_ to show up and try to take me back." she started walking ahead with Eco in tow, both noticing the students gazes on them.

"I doubt that." Eco answered earning her attention. "Because I would just fry his ass and send him to the farthest pits of hell." His smile was slowly forming into a savage grin until Ravel snapped him out of it.

"Don't," she said gently with her hand on his arm. "I can't ask you to do more than you've already done for me… plus I would refer it if I don't to explain to my parents why I'm co-living with a serial killer. Sorry for the term."

"No, serial killer is right after all." He said shrugging his shoulders while moving inside as did Ravel with a slight smile on her face.

Up above them were two teenage girls watching their movements as their gazes never leaving them before they went inside the building.

"Who was that Rias?"

"I don't know about the boy Sona, but the girl looks familiar." Rias answered, she also felt angry for some reason when she looked at Ravel. It wasn't the girl herself, it was the way she look. At first glance, the hate inside her instantly surfaced because the blonde girl looked related to _that_ man. A man she was forced to marry, a man who was arrogant and prideful and someone she did not love.

"I see, in that case do be careful around them both. I sense a great amount power from them but mostly from the boy, I feel a lot of pressure… as if my soul is on fire." Sona warned as she absently held her chest, feeling like she was having a hard time to breath.

"I will. I'll have Akeno inform me on what she finds about them." Rias said as her and Sona left the window and headed straight for class.

* * *

If there were reasons to why Eco hated school, it would be this… rumors and gossip but mostly… annoying people.

As soon as he got into class he met with a bunch of glares and curious glances. Glares from the male and glances from the female, if anything it made him feel irritated at how it's only the first day and people are already judging him.

"I hate people." He groaned, wanting to get class over with and get away from these people.

"Class, please welcome our new student Eco Itsuki." The female teacher introduced Eco as he walked into the room with a blank gaze on his face.

"Oh, he looks so cute." A female voiced with a blush while other males shouted at him with anger in their eyes.

"Another one!"

"Die you dirtbag."

' _These people are unbelievable."_ He muttered inwardly as he walked over to his seat and stared at the board with an endless gaze. Noticing everyone was staring at him, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening again with a cold glare.

"I don't care what you think of me, but remember this, any action you do towards me that is considered a threat… _I will kill you slowly."_ He stated with a threatening tone. Everyone wanted to protest but soon froze when they gazed into Eco's eyes.

His eyes looked like they promised death to anyone that tries to do anything harmful to him, and what's worse is that his frown was slowly forming into grin… a bloodthirsty and maniacal grin.

"I would prefer it, if you do not threaten your fellow peers Mr. Itsuki." The female teacher said with a stern tone causing Eco to answer normally.

"Okay." He answered a neutral tone causing those around him to look at him with expression full of shock.

" _Just like that!"_ they all shouted as Eco covered his ears.

"You're all too loud." He whined before burying his head into his arms, to drown out any sound to his eardrums.

* * *

For the entire time he's been here, Eco has been watched by almost every devil that was in this school. In all the classes he took up from now, he's been followed or watched by at least two of them. It was easy to lose them, but they were like mice. If one dies, another instantly appears out of nowhere.

In his case, when he loses sight of one devil, another appears watching him from the distance. It was very annoying.

Right now, he's on the field eating lunch with Ravel beside him munching on a sandwich as they stared at the students all around the school.

"So, what do you think of Kuoh Academy?" she asked earning a scowl from Eco.

"Honestly," He started as he turned his head to the blonde. "It's annoying. Most of the males hear sound like they only came to lust after the opposite gender, and the females are wearing skirts that are too short, showing off the underwear as if they are asking to be groped. And both sides like to spread rumors and never shut up." Eco ranted before grasping his head with a groan.

"It's all giving me a freakin' headache."

"I know its not much… but you need to talk to others and do something other than run around playing vigilante, killing demons and strays." Ravel reasoned as she set down her sandwich and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Like you needing to lose that royal mannerism." Eco said, earning an unamused expression from her.

"Don't change the subject, you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Sorry but yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing." He said with a sarcastic tone earning a sigh from Ravel before her eyes became serious.

"So, did you bump into anyone… odd?" she asked him as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"If by interesting you mean that weeaboo and switch that have been watching me along with the other devils, then yes." He answered her. "You?"

"I've encountered a similar situation with a petite catgirl, in fact she's watching us right now from that tree right there." Ravel voiced then aimed a finger towards the tree near the school building. Following her gaze, he saw the petite girl that watched them with blank eyes before turning around and leaving.

"Who's that?"

"Koneko Toujou. A first year and a member of Rias's peerage."

"Rias?"

"The red-haired girl you refer to as weeaboo is Rias Gremory. Heiress to the Gremory Clan and sister of one of the four Maou."

"Right, not even five minutes and I can tell that girl is already going to be annoying as hell." Eco groaned, he then received a flick to the forehead by the younger teen.

"Don't act like she's a waste of time. She's still known as the Crimson Haired Princess for nothing, so proceed with caution if you do encounter her at some point."

"Not to mention her peerage… who—" Eco added before stopping himself and his expression changed into a glare. Ravel didn't even need to turn as she felt two people come towards them.

"They're here."

In front of them were two members of Rias' peerage, Kiba Yuuto and beside him was Koneko, the girl they saw from earlier.

"Eco Itsuki and Ravel Beacon, right?" Kiba called out with a gentle smile, only to receive a blank expression from Eco and a bored look from Ravel.

"Why, yes that is us, to who are we speaking with and what questions do you have?" Ravel asked in a royal manner, as Eco scoffed at her tone.

Koneko was tempted to call her a nickname but Kiba quickly spoke before she could.

"Forgive me for taking your time but our club president wishes to speak with you." The blonde knight apologized as Koneko stared at them with a blank gaze.

"No, thanks." He replied with a cold tone as he gazed at the blonde knight with dead eyes. "If your president wants us to meet with her, then she should get us herself instead of sending someone else to do it." He voiced before Ravel smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be rude." She said with scowl on her face before turning to the other two. "Forgive us Kiba-san, we would love to meet your president, but can it be after school?" she asked them, earning a confused look from the knight.

"Um… sure, but why?"

"You see, my friend and I are new to this school and he's having trouble fitting in with the crowd. So, I want to him to meet someone that could help him break out of his shell." Ravel explained as she earned a heated glare from Eco.

' _THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?'_ he shouted mentally as the blonde girl grinned at him in return.

' _JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW MY LEAD, DELINQUET!'_ she shouted back with a cold smirk on her lips. Both teens were in a staring contest as lightning sparked between their foreheads, momentarily forgetting about Kiba and Koneko. Suddenly Koneko went over to Eco and tugged him on the collar, causing the teen to turn his head away for a second which earned him a jolt of electricity to his forehead.

"If you don't mind, we kindly accept your offer." Ravel said as she smiled at them while Eco rubbed his forehead with a scowl on his face.

"Of course, I'll go and tell her right away. Koneko will bring you to the club room after school." Kiba answered before turning to his rook companion. "Are you okay with that Koneko?"

"That's fine." She answered with an emotionless gaze. Turning to the two, she spoke once more with a finger pointing at Eco. "Don't make me wait."

She then turned around to enter the school while Kiba apologized and bowed before walking after her.

Once out of sight, Eco turned to Ravel with a frown on his face. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

A sigh escaped her lips as the teen pinched her eyebrows in annoyance. "No, I don't but we've been monitored all day, someone was bound to get us sooner or later."

"Still—" he paused momentarily as he was thinking of what he wanted to say but nothing came out, so he settled with a sigh. "Alright fine, whatever works for you."

Soon both teens finished their lunches and headed back to the school building. As they did, Eco then remembered something Ravel said earlier causing him to look at her with an annoyed look. "Trouble fitting in?"

A smirk graced upon Ravel's lips as she heard his tone. "Do you deny the truth?"

"…" He couldn't come up with an answer for that… nor did he try to find one.

"My thoughts exactly." Ravel chuckled in a smug tone.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her as he muttered her pet name. "Firefly."

"Hothead." She replied with a smirk on her face, but mentally she smiled at her pet name for him as he did with her.

* * *

Eco was making his way to the kendo club, he and Ravel separated from each other after eating and the blonde suggested that he make some friends while they were here. He would've argued that it was a complete waste of time, but Ravel's antics from earlier caused him to leave and head towards his destination.

He was marching down with an angry scowl and an aura of anger around his form.

"Goddamn, Firefly. Making me go to this stupid kendo club for extracurricular activities." He grumbled, as his mind then went to his earlier conversation with Ravel.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

"… _What?" Eco said bluntly as Ravel stared at him with a calm expression while he was staring at her_

" _I said that you should…"_

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, I heard you the first time but… you're joking right?" He asked once more, with his eyebrow raised._

" _Join a club." Ravel repeated in stern tone._

" _Why?" He wondered. He really wanted to know why she wants him to join a group activity full of students. People. People that have done nothing but annoy him at this school._

" _As I said earlier, I want you to join the kendo club. This will be good thing for you, it'll help you make some friends." She stated earning a surprised look from her companion._

" _Wait, you were serious!?" he asked._

" _I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."_

" _Hell no."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because these people are seriously annoying, there is nonstop talking around the school and most of it is related to rumors. The smallest thing we do that even looks entertaining or shocking, we become the talk of the school. Or suddenly a rumor is started because somebody wanted to start one or they can't keep their mouth shut." He complained to her. "My point is these are massive headaches waiting to enter my brain."_

" _So, your answer is…?" Ravel asked unaffected by his complaint. While yes he did have some valid points, she was not going to let that stop him from socializing with people._

" _No." He refused as he started walking away until Ravel spoke._

" _Well, since you refused, then I guess you don't mind watching the movie Twilight when we return home." Ravel said with a teasing tone. That caused Eco, to stop completely and turn his head so fast that it sounded like he snapped his own neck._

" _You wouldn't."_

" _I would."_

" _You didn't."_

" _I did."_

" _I swear to Satan, if you play the most unbearable movie of all time, I will burn you here and now." He threatened forgetting the fact that fire would have no effect on her._

" _Oh, so want to see me naked?" Ravel asked bluntly._

" _Wait, what?" He immediately lost his anger at her statement, Ravel then had a hint of mischief in her eyes and decided to play with Eco._

" _And to take my virginity in the school as during broad daylight, oh my Eco how bold of you." She said in a lovestruck tone causing the older boy to come back to reality, he immediately realized what she was doing._

" _That's not what I was saying." He growled at the end as his eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance._

" _Oh, maybe you want to do in private where no one hears my screams." Ravel joked even more as she put her hands on her cheeks and started blushing. "Oh, you really are naughty boy Eco."_

 _Eco started to gain tick marks on his forehead as other students looked at them wondering what the commotion was. Before anyone could say anything, he picked her up by the waist and putting her on his shoulder before leaving the crowded area. The last thing he needed was a rumor started by a bunch of stupid students assuming the most outrageous things between them and end up being the center of attention._

 _Nope, screw that._

 _They ended up in a secluded classroom with Ravel holding her mouth to stifle her laughs while Eco stared at her, flames starting to lick his skin._

" _That was not funny." He growled._

" _You're right, it was hilarious." Ravel then let out a burst of laughter as Eco grew more ticked off at her, his eyes starting to burn with flames emerging from his pupils._

 _After having her moment, Ravel calmly walked up to Eco and patted his cheek. With just a simple touch, the flames immediately dispersed._

" _So… are you going to join the club now?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face._

 _Eco stared at her in silence not saying a word to her. So, he just scoffed and turned back to the exit while muttering a few incoherent words._

 _Ravel just chuckled at his attitude. "He's so cute when he's angry."_

* * *

 _ **Present: **_

"That girl really knows how to push my buttons." Eco groaned as he ran a hand over his face. "Let's just this over with so I can get back to hunting."

He continued walking to the fields where he was looking for the gym to meet up with the Kendo Club. His search was interrupted however when he heard noises coming from afar, looking to his right outside the locker rooms he saw two boys running away back to the school.

"What are they running from?" he asked. Curious getting the better of him, he went over to where they had left the area and was met with a scene before him. A bunch of girls in what seemed to be kendo outfits, each carrying a shinai, glaring heatedly at a boy at the center between them.

"Girls, I can explain."

"We don't need to hear your excuses pervert, as usual you perverted trio never learn and continue to peep on us." A brown-haired girl stated as the pink-female beside her beat the stick of her shinai against her open hand repeatedly.

"Murayama, can't we beat on him up already, I wanna dish out extra punishment this time?" the pinkette as the brunette earning a scowl in return.

"Just wait a minute Katase, we're not savages." Murayama said as she turned to her friend. "We don't need to go so low to-?"

They noticed that the spot where the brown-haired was at last disapperared.

"Where did he go?" All the girls shouted in unison.

"There!" One of the girls shouted pointing north, all heads turned and saw the boy slowly crawling towards the school building until they spotted him.

"Get him!"

The boy let out a scream as he started running as fast as he can away from the mob of raging girls. Watching the whole thing, Eco looked at this in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, the dress code with their skirts being too short and all doesn't matter to them but when males start lusting after them and become peeping toms, that's what counts? That actually matters!?" he whispered to himself.

He then noticed that the teenager changed direction and saw him standing in the middle of the field. Just as Eco was about to move, the boy ran straight to him and hid himself behind the flame user.

"Thank god! a fellow classman." He shouted in relief before noticing the girls come closer. Thinking of a plan, he quickly spoke to Eco. "Listen if you get me out of this, I will pay you back promise. Please!" he pleaded.

Eco just scowled at this kid, wondering how desperate he was to get out of a situation caused by his own actions. He was about to say something until he heard the teen behind him shriek and saw that the entire group of kendo girls were now surrounding them.

"Oh, now that's perfect." Eco groaned under his breath.

"You can't hide from us Issei Hyoudou!" Katase shouted at him with a glare on her face.

"Okay, now before this gets out of hand," Eco started holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Can someone tell me what exactly happened that caused you to chase this kid?" he finished.

"This pervert was caught peeping at us in the locker rooms, and who are you? Are you friend of his, another pervert!?" Katase asked heatedly.

Eco earned a tick mark on his forehead for two reasons. One he did not like this girl's attitude towards him when he was trying to resolve the situation and two, he was not a pervert. He was many things. A killer, a psycho, a vengeful angry ninja that hunts down strays, and a loner… but a pervert. That was insulting.

Eco didn't realize that he was thinking for so long that Katase became irritated at his lack of response and was about to attack until Murayama intervened.

"Katase please…" she calmed down her friend before turning her head to Eco. "Sorry but the boy you have behind you is in deep trouble, so if you would kindly please move aside that would be really helpful." She said with a calm tone.

"Oh, I know what he did." He said bluntly earning shocked looks from the girls around them. "You weren't exactly quiet when you discussed his crime." He said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes. He turned his head to the boy behind him. "Issei, right?"

"Yes?" the named boy answered in a scared tone.

"Can you tell me exactly why you decided to peep on these girls?" he asked him as he noticed the glint of lust within his eyes.

"It's because…"

"Alright I heard enough." Eco cut him off earning looks of confusion from the girls and Issei.

"But you didn't even hear me out."

"Didn't need to, your eyes told me everything. So… we have three options here, Issei. And frankly neither of them are good." Eco, grabbing Issei by the back of his collar, lifted the boy from behind him and put him on the ground in front of him. "I should leave you here to the wolves and let you get mangle." He said in a non-caring tone, as Issei earned a scared look on his face while the girls around them readied their shinai to give the latter a beatdown.

"Finally!" Katase shouted with glee until Eco stopped her.

"Ah." He called out raising his finger as a signal to stop them. "That's just option one, we can do that or move on to the next, option two."

"Oh, come on!" The pink-haired female groaned as did a few others while Murayama remained silent.

"Option two…" Issei repeated in curiosity.

"Which is where I drop you off in a secluded room, leave you alone with someone who has no problem with dealing perverts and will proceed to chop off your manhood." Eco said bluntly while Issei paled and his hands instantly went towards him lap, covering his below the belt zone.

The females gasped in shock and slight disgust at Eco's words. Hearing that someone would do that so easily and without a care in the world, made them feel uneasy.

"Or option three…" Eco said with a blank tone before giving Issei a serious look. "You apologize."

"What!?"

"What?" Both Issei and the kendo club girls shouted. They were flabbergasted that Eco just told the boy to apologize to them, just a few secons ago he threatened brunette with the ability of keeping his manhood.

"I'm not finished." Eco cut everyone off with a glare. Already feeling a massive headache coming, he decided to lay out the terms for Issei. "Not only that but you also give these girls a few favors or be there servant, or something I don't care really." He then shrugged his shoulders. "Look, I don't know how many times you have peep or anything lustful towards them but they clearly these girls deserve something better than having their privacy invaded. Don't you think?"

"Um… um… yes." Issei stuttered when Eco glared at him.

"Good, so which option is it?" he asked him.

"I will go with… option one." Issei answered.

…

…

…

"EH!?" All the girls around them just stared at him with a dumbfounded look while Eco just tilted his head with his eyebrow raised.

Eco looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious, you would rather get a beat down by these girls than apologize and try to make amends? Are you kidding me?"

"Nothing will stop me from completing my dream fellow classmen. I will obtain my harem of beautiful women and become the harem king!" The brown-haired boy stated with fire in his eyes.

Issei's words earned looks of disgust from the kendo club and an irritated expression from Eco as he was speechless. He was talking to the most perverted and dumbmest person he has met in his life. Then again, he was expecting too much. He did somewhat expect him to apologize and then tomorrow he would go back to doing the same thing again, but he thought Issei would've at least tried to not continue his ways.

Oh well. Not his problem.

"Well I tried." He said before literally throwing Issei into the middle of the field. "He's all yours, girls, have fun." Eco then walked away to wherever he was heading as he heard Issei's cries of pain as the kendo club beat him with their shinai.

As he walked away, he never noticed the two girls Murayama and Katase staring at him.

* * *

Eco was leaning against the wall beside the school doors were opened with students leaving the area. He just wanted to get the day over with, dealing with all nonsense students, talking with two devils and trying to help a perverted teen only made his head hurt and give him a headache.

"Uh… why me?" He questioned himself as he was still waiting on the group of devils of Ravel. He already didn't like the two he met earlier, one with that fake smile and the other with little emotion but had some attitude towards him, he did not need to deal with that stuff right now.

"…You're early." As if a deity was against him, Eco inwardly groaned as he turned his head and saw Koneko staring at him with an emotionless look, he simply just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, so?"

"…You listened to my one demand, I appreciate it." She said with a blank face before turning her body to the side and watch the students leave the school.

Eco felt like he should say something back, but something told her that she was done talking, so he simply complied and spoke nothing else. They both stayed at the gate waiting for a certain duo to meet up with them, Koneko was messing with the bangs of her hair while Eco had his arms crossed and tapped his fingers on the side as if he was beating a drum.

A few seconds later, the pair was met with the appearance of Ravel and Kiba as they both made their way towards the duo.

"Eco, Koneko, you're here. Sorry if we made you wait for us." Kiba apologized as Eco waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't worry about it, nothing to worry about." He then turned to the rook with a bored look on his face, "So are we going to this club of yours or no?"

"…Suck it." Koneko replied instantly earning a small twitch from Eco who wanted to retort but was stopped.

"Now, now, there's no need for petty squabbling. Please show us the way Kiba-san." Ravel intervened holding her arm out to Eco. Kiba gave them a smile and told him to follow them.

Within a few minutes, they all arrived at the clubhouse. Ravel knew what they were going to ask, and she was expecting them to figure out who she was. After lunch, she went straight to the student council, the other group of devils watching over Kuoh.

Ravel let out a bitter laugh at that. These girls think just because they're siblings are two of the four Maou, they have the authority to do what they want in Kuoh. They both had no idea how wrong they were and what truths the Maou were hiding. And it's not just them, all three factions were hiding something from the supernatural society.

One that could either tie or end the peace between all three factions.

As much as she would love to sit back and watch the chaos unfold, she still had a few goals in mind to achieve first.

Soon they all entered the clubroom and inside Ravel and Eco both saw Victorian furniture all over the place.

In front of them were the weeaboo and switch Eco nicknamed earlier also known as Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The two of the four princesses of Kuoh Academy.

"We've brought them, Buchou." Kiba announced.

"Thank you Kiba." Rias nodded her head at her knight then turned her gaze to Eco and Ravel. "Would please take a seat, Eco-san, Ravel-san?"

Ravel nodded her head as she took a seat on the couch while Eco stood beside the edge and looked around the room. He noticed that Kiba was by the window, Koneko sat across from her and Akeno was right beside Rias.

' _So, they're looking to play huh!?'_ Eco thought as his lips slowly curled into savage grin, he was about to ready his magic until Ravel clutched his shirt and gave him a look. Telling him not to do anything rash until it was needed.

"Pleasure to meet you Rias-san." She greeted the redhead.

"Likewise, Ravel Beacon…" Rias then gave her a serious look. "Or should I call say, Ravel Phenex." She finished.

All of them were expecting a reaction the blonde girl but was surprised when she let out a sigh and gave the redhead a bored look.

"I see, I guess it was only a matter of time before you found me out. Still I wouldn't really expect anything from an heiress."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rias eyes narrowed at the girl's nonchalant tone.

"Oh nothing." Ravel waved her hand dismissively before placing a hand on her cheek. "Just muttering to myself as usual, a pretty ridiculous habit of mine."

"Well since you know about us discovering you, then you know the reason why you're here. What are doing in my territory?" Rias asked, with a threatening gaze.

Ravel and Eco looked at each other with blank expressions before the former let out bursts of laughter as the latter remained neutral but a small smirk made its way across his lips, while everyone the room was confused.

"Funny you should say that," the blonde started earning looks of confusion. "If this was _your_ territory, then why did Sona-san say this was her territory as well?" She then gave the redhead a teasing grin. "Are you not fond of sharing Rias-san? If so then, you wouldn't own one half of Kuoh now would you?"

Her words earned a look of anger from the redhead as everyone else narrowed their eyes.

"One half?" Eco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, Sona-san and Rias-san are both in charge in Kuoh." Ravel then gave her companion an innocent smile. "If it really was Rias-san's territory than wouldn't she be in charge of Kuoh herself, the same thing with Sona-san?"

"Oh yeah that would be correct. It could be a mishap." Eco joked as he held his arms out in a non-caring manner.

"If you're done mocking me, then you will answer my question." Rias was starting to get a little aggravated at their antics. "And I don't know why you're laughing little girl, you have no room to talk. As the disgrace of the Phenex family, I expected someone like you to try and make amends." She fired at the younger hoping to get a rise out of her, instead it had the opposite effect.

"Wow, you really are a spoiled little princess, aren't you?" Ravel mocked her once more, not even fazed at hearing the redhead calling her a disgrace. "And here I thought, you would be handling this conversation like a mature adult, but I guess that was too much to expect because you are handling this like a child arguing over something inane."

A sigh left her lips. "I pity you Rias Gremory."

Rias was gritting her teeth as she was so close to blowing a fuse while everyone else was put on edge and ready to attack if needed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eco announced earning their attention. Underneath Kiba was a yellow seal glowing as fire surrounded him. "Anyone of you do anything and pretty boy over there goes boom."

"You dare threaten a member of my family!?" Rias hissed, standing up from her seat as everyone readied themselves to attack.

"Who said it was just him?" Eco said cryptically. Suddenly, Kiba gasped as he yelled to everyone to look outside and they saw something that shook them to the core. Fire was surrounding the entire school and a seal was floating above the building.

"You could say it's a chain reaction, if you try to attack us or free your friend, you and the entire school go boom. Simple as that." Eco said shrugging his shoulders, earning gasps of horror from the others.

"Now, now, this can be avoided with a simple suggestion." Ravel intervened as she stared at the redhead.

"And what could you want to avoid conflict?" Rias asked in a threatening tone as her aura started to radiate through the air, the duo remained unfazed by the rise of power though.

"Nothing." Ravel said as she smiled at the redhead. "We do not intend to harm anyone here nor get into squabbles between you devils. All we ask is for peace and quiet and nothing more. I 've already spoke to Sona-san and she's agreed with my terms."

"Seriously?" Eco questioned, as he did not know about that.

"With a little persuasion, if I may add." Ravel informed them as Eco just nodded his head before turning his gaze back to the school. "So, do we have an agreement?"

Rias wanted to refuse and retaliate, but the seal on Kiba and the school were far more important right now. Not wanting to test their threat, she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement earning a smile from Ravel.

"Wonderful, I'm so glad we've come to an agreement." The blonde girl expressed with joy then turned to Eco, nodding her head at him.

"*Sigh* Fine." Eco said as he released the seals from the knight and the school, the fire dispersing so easily. "It was getting boring anyway."

"Thank you for your time, Rias-san. We shall excuse ourselves on the way out." Ravel gave them a bow before heading out as Eco shrugged his shoulders not even caring about the glares they were receiving as exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Rias let out a small growl. She couldn't help but grit her teeth in anger at the blonde (former)heiress and her friend. Ravel, she basically mocked her pride and threatened a member of her peerage.

"Buchou…" She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed that her peerage were all looking at their King in concern.

"I… am fine, Akeno. I just need a breather." Rias said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Do you have any update on that boy, Issei Hyoudou?"

"Unfortunately, nothing as of right now." Akeno answered, frowning as she did.

"Very well." Rias sighed in exasperation as she sent Koneko to keep an eye on Issei while everyone else went to attended to their own things.

* * *

Outside the school, the two fire users walked together side by side as they made their way back home. The streets were pretty much empty, and a few cars drove by at a fast pace.

"Well, it looks like we made more enemies than allies. That was a complete waste of time." Eco voiced as he sighed and leaned his head back looking towards the sky.

"I wouldn't say it was a complete loss." Ravel voiced as she held out what seemed to be a folder, her smirk never leaving her face.

"You got the files?" Eco asked as she nodded her head. "On all of them?"

"Mmmhmm." Ravel hummed once more as blue flames suddenly engulfed her hand, making the folder disappear as if it been burned away. "Everything we need to know about our current hosts."

Ravel then pulled out an umbrella as she flapped out the stick causing the covers to unfold before holding it above her head.

Suddenly they both sense something enter the area and looked towards east, as the winds blew across their faces.

"You sense that too, do you?"

"Indeed, looks like one of the fallen have entered the area. Shall I dispose of them?" Eco asked, as he narrowed his eyes and his mouth curved into a cruel smile.

"No… I want you to go ahead and scout them, see what they're purpose is for being out in broad daylight. After all, we devils, angels and fallen angels like to lay low." Ravel replied, shooting down Eco's joy at fighting the fallen.

"Ugh, and here I thought I would finally get to have fun after a annoyed day at school." He groaned as Ravel giggled at his words.

"You'll have your chance, but for now shadow and report back when done." She ordered him.

"Understood." Eco nodded as a pool of lava appeared under him and he went under, leaving Ravel by herself.

"Now then…" Ravel then started walking toward home as a small grin. "… I shall go and prepare dinner for when he returns, seeing as how we'll have some company, I shall make a big amount for when they arrive."

Ravel then started humming a song to herself as she walked her way home, not only wondering what kind of information her companion would find out but what their actions would entail in the upcoming future.


	2. Reasons and Plans

Ravel was in the kitchen cooking as she hummed with a sing-song tone. It's been an hour, since Eco left to go after that fallen angel in the area.

If you were a normal person you would be worried, but Ravel wasn't. Honestly, she wasn't even worried about him in the slightest. She knows that he could take care of himself and the power level coming off the fallen angel they sensed was very low, along with a few others.

Right after Eco left, she sent out an aura pulse to scan for anymore fallen within Kuoh. She's found three signatures, all of them at the same level as the other fallen.

She said she wouldn't get in squabbles between devils but something important must be happening if the fallen angels are here. She needs to know why they are here, it can't be to start a war. She would know, she's met the most powerful fallen angel Azazel in the past.

Despite his laidback attitude, he is serious when it comes to keeping the peace between factions. She wonders how's he doing, it's been a quite awhile since she last seen him.

Thinking too much on the past, Ravel left the kitchen and went into the living room to wait on Eco for his return and began reading over the files of devils in charge of Kuoh.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later:**_

Ravel was on the couch reading over the files of Rias's group when she heard a knock on the door. Teleporting the files away, she got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sona-san, Tsubaki-san." She greeted in a proper tone.

"Ravel-san." Sona greeted back as the blonde moved aside and let the duo into her home.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Please make yourselves comfortable." Ravel motioned them to the living room as Sona and Tsubaki sat on the two different chairs while Ravel took the couch.

"Nice place." Tsubaki commented as she looked around the place, she was expecting it to be a little rundown but _… 'It looks like a normal living room.'_

"Hmhm, well this house is anything but normal." Ravel interrupted her train of thought as Tsubaki looked at her in slight shock.

"Did you just…" Tsubaki wanted to know if the blonde heard her thoughts.

"Before we get into discussion, where is your um… roommate?" Sona asked, Ravel was about to answer until suddenly a pit of lava form right beside the couch. As the lave puddle formed, a hand came through scaring the two council members as they readied their magic to attack but Ravel raised a hand to stop them.

"Relax, he will not harm you." she reassured them as they all turned their gazes back to the puddle. Hand came up, planting its palms on the floor before another hand came and soon a skeletal body came out of the lava.

Soon the skeleton came out of the puddle and rose from the floor, standing the middle of the room when suddenly fire engulfed its body. A few seconds later, the fire dispersed and it reveals Eco as he let out a small yawn.

"Firefly, I'm home." Eco announced as he turned his head to see Ravel and two others in the living room.

…

…Two uninvited guests…

Eco turned his head to Ravel for questions.

"Before you ask, yes I invited them here and yes I did not inform you of it because I know that you would be too busy hunting strays." Ravel stated as she stood up and walked over to Eco.

She stopped momentarily to face the Sitri and her queen, with apologetic gaze. "Please excuse us." The blonde grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen leaving the two by themselves.

"Okay, wanna tell me why the heiress of Sitri and her queen are in the living room of our own home?" Eco pressed as Ravel sighed.

"I simply forgot to tell you about having company over, I want to make peace with at least one of these peerages than none at all." She explained as she pinched her brow in frustration. "Though depending on how tonight goes, it may either help us or hurt us in the future."

"So what, we basically just let them know why we are here?" Eco asked with a slight venom tone as Ravel narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought we came here for our purposes, not for some brat and enabler."

"Do not take that tone with me." She scolded him with her own tone as they glared at one another. "Devils may be greedy but trust is important to the both families, if we are going to achieve some type of connection, we need to be on common ground with them. One of them at least."

Eco scoffed at her words with the idea of working together along with devils, but at the same time he could see her point. They need to establish some type of relationship with Sona or Rias if they don't want to raise any suspicion and reveal themselves yet. Looking at it now, to him it feels like the former will be more cooperative than the latter, still he doesn't know Sona and her motives.

But Ravel took the time to get to know her during school today, and he's only met Rias. So it wouldn't be fair of him to assume they both act the same.

Eco let out a reluctant sigh as he closed his eyes in the process. "Fine, I will cooperate and follow through with this meeting."

"Thank you." Ravel thanked him as he said nothing as left the room causing the former to sigh but understood his behavior. She kept him out of the loop of what she was planning, it wasn't the first time either.

Sighing to herself, she walked back into the room with a smile on her face and greeted the duo once more.

"Sorry about that, Eco is just surprised about your visit here. We don't really get any visitors that often." The blonde apologized as Sona just shook her head.

"No, its fine, if I had guests come in my home unexpectedly, I would be surprised too." Sona said as she then turned her head to Eco and took notice of his figure. "You must be her companion." The heiress then stood up and bowed towards him, as she was about to speak the latter interrupted her.

"Please don't bow in front of me. I'm not a noble and we could drop the formalities, regardless of your status you're still you." he scoffed making Sona frown at his attitude but stopped herself from commenting.

"Very well. I am Sona Sitri and this is my queen Tsubaki Shinra." The former introduced herself and then her friend.

"Eco Itsuki." He said as he then turned his gaze to the hands as a small fireball formed in his palm and he started playing with it, the flames dancing all over. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, what did you want to talk about?"

' _Straight to the point, I like that.'_ Sona thought as she readjusted her glasses. "To start, I simply want to ask you both a few questions.

Ravel and Eco looked at each other in silence before nodding and turned their gaze back to Sona.

"Proceed." Ravel said, giving Sona the permission to start.

"First, what are you doing in Kuoh?"

"We are here for nothing more than peace and quiet." Ravel answered while Tsubaki gazed at her with skepticism.

"No one just comes to town for simple peace and quiet."

"Guilty, to answer your question. We are living here for a new change of pace." The blonde answered once more.

"Where did you live before?"

"Tch, tch, tch, sorry Sona-san. I can't have you telling Rias-san about us yet." Ravel teased earning a flinch from Sona. "And before you protest, no it's not that we don't want to tell you, but we rather keep a low profile until we can trust you."

"Fair enough, everyone is entitled to their own secrets. However, if you plan on crossing us—" Sona said with a cold tone while Eco waved her off.

"Settle down, the last thing we need is for another war to happen. How bout this, if we cross you or if you see any way that we are a threat to your home, then you can report us to the Maou and we won't be your problem anymore."

"You're willing to give up your freedom that easy?" Tsubaki asked, confused on why they would follow that.

"Like Ravel said, trust is important. Hard to build, easy to shatter." Eco said with a dead voice, making both Sona and Tsubaki flinch at his tone while Ravel move her right hand towards his leg and gently squeezed it.

"Forgive us, the last person we trusted ended up hurting us in more ways than one. So, for the moment it's kind of hard to trust other factions." Ravel apologized.

"I see." Sona stated absently. She was caught off guard by Eco's sudden change in tone. One second, he was acting cold and harsh, then later he sounded so empty and hollow. Even Ravel couldn't hide the pain behind that fake smile of hers when they mentioned trust. It made her wonder, what other things these two had going on about them, or better yet, what they were doing during their disappearance.

"Well then, I guess these questions can wait another time then." Sona said earning surprised looks from Tsubaki and Eco while Ravel remained neutral.

"That's it!?" Eco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Not every noble acts like a spoiled child." Ravel answered his unspoken question.

"I prefer to start off on good terms than bad ones. I felt like I pried a bit too much on your reasons with my last question, so I think I asked enough for now." Sona answered them, before slightly turning her head away and pushed the rim of glasses. "Not to mention, your demonstration with threatening to blow up the school, it shows me that we needed to tread carefully and not cause a misunderstanding." Sona stated.

"How do you know about that?" the fire boy asked her.

"Ravel, she told us not to engage you or do anything other than relax and wait." Tsubaki voiced as they all turned their heads towards the blonde. "She was so calm about it as well."

"Let me guess, right off the bat she told you that in a few hours ahead of time there would be a bomb above the school waiting to go off and do not be alarm, it's only a demonstration, or something along the lines right!?" Eco said with a bored look as he gazed at Ravel who simply giggled to herself.

"Guilty as charged." Ravel revealed as the latter gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Figures."

"Are we missing something?"

"No, its just that Ravel has this godlike ability," he signaled air quotations with his hands when he said godlike. "to predict my actions in the future and somehow it always turns out to be correct."

"Have I been wrong once?" she teased him only for the latter to form a scowl and look away. "Back to matter at hand though, we had a talk with Rias and we could already tell that our situation with her would end up hostile."

"Hostile, how?" Sona asked them, but if she was correct then her best friend probably somehow set them off.

"Well, as soon as we entered the room her knight and rook were on guard like they were waiting for us to make an escape." Eco explained as Sona inwardly sighed.

 _'Figures.'_

"Not that she could, she and her peerage may look strong but they're not strong at all."

"Eco, I would appreciate it if you didn't look down on my friend." Sona says as she glared at him.

"Sorry Kaichou, but I'm not looking down on her. I'm merely stating a fact." Eco voiced, giving off his own glare at the Sitri heiress. "Because from my perspective I can tell that she is nothing more than a succubus in disguise. Tell me I'm wrong."

"And what about you?" Sona fired back, her glare hardened as the air became tense and a chilling sensation was filling the room. "For all I know you both are two new students with no background and claim to be new in town. For all we know you could be nothing more than fallen angels or heaven angels here to kill us."

Sona was defending her childhood friend. While yes she did have her flaws, she isn't a bad person or bad king of her own peerage. She wasn't going to let this boy insult her friend.

Before things could escalate, a timer went off in the kitchen breaking all of them from their train of thoughts.

"Oh, the soup is ready. I'll shall return with food, please do not argue when I get back." Ravel says as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You don't need to offer us food, Ravel-san. We can—" Sona tried to say but the blonde cut her off and gave her a cute pout.

"Nonsense, you and Tsubaki are guests of our home. It would be rude of me to not give some food." Ravel then headed inside the kitchen before Sona could stop her. Seeing her gone, the Sitri heiress turned her gaze to Eco, the air still filled with tension.

"You never answered my question from earlier."

"Right, well to put it short, we're here to capture a rogue that came here in Kuoh." Eco answered.

"A rogue?"

"Goes by the name, Koharu, but that's all really." He waved off as Sona frowned.

"If he's a stray devil then how come I've never heard about this?" Tsubaki asked, earning a groan from the pyromancer.

"Because _she's_ not." Eco clarified. "She doesn't belong to any of the factions, she's a human that uses blood magic and has somehow been able to cross into the underworld."

"Interesting." Tsubaki commented as she put a hand to her chin. "I've never heard of a human that's been able to possess such magic, much less cross over the boundaries between here and the underworld."

"And you are sure she's not a devil or supernatural race of any sort?" Sona pressed wanting confirmation.

"Yeah, I've run into her at least twice and she's not easy to take down. She can hold her own when backed into a corner." Eco frowned as he remembered the fights with Koharu. That woman was something else, she wasn't exactly stable either because of her obsession with blood, although somehow she's still smart enough to evade her hunters and kill them every time.

"I see." Sona nodded her head, accepting his answer. "Anything else?"

"That's all I'm here for but Ravel can explain the rest when she gets here." Eco said as he looked down at the floor for a second. Looking upwards, he saw Sona very close to his face with their noses barely touching.

"What!?"

"You… you look so familiar… yet I can't recall from where." Sona said with a bit of frustration in her tone as she tried to figure out his character.

"I guess I just have one of those faces then." Eco dismissed not really interested into why she wanted to know about him, but the latter continued staring at him until Ravel came in announcing her presence.

"Dinner has arrived!" Ravel announced. Sona decided that she would ask further questions later, for now she would enjoy the supper that the blonde was kindly offering them.

* * *

Issei was walking home with his mind in both joy and confusion. It was two conversations in the park today, right where he met this girl named Yuuma and then ran into the boy he encountered at school earlier, Eco.

He couldn't believe it but Yuuma asked him out on a date. Him, one of the three major perverts at school asked out on a date by a girl, a beautiful one no less. And the best part is that she asked him, not the other way around.

He thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he remembered his talk with Eco. His first thought of guy, complete shut-in. From Issei's perspective, he's another boy he's met that refuses to speak to anybody outside class and is on his own. Although that just judging him by appearance. Issei could call him another handsome bastard like the other prince of Kuoh, Kiba, that's just all smiles and earns the attention of every girl.

But on the other hand, he didn't see like a bad guy. If Issei went out of his way and got to know him a little more, then maybe they could be friends.

Issei immediately shook his head at the thought. Even if it did sound nice, he was sure the guy wasn't too keen on becoming friends with him. But if he wasn't then why did he give the warning about Yuuma.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

' _Hello.' Eco greeted himself as Issei looked at him with confusion before pointing a finger at him._

" _You're that kid from earlier, the one that left me at the hands of the kendo girls.' Issei said with an annoyed tone._

" _Technically your so-called friends left you, I was pulled into the situation. Not to mention, I did give you the option to apologize to the girls for your act.' Eco replied coldly._

 _Issei winced at his harsh tone, He knew that Eco was right, but being the pervert he is, he remained stubborn and refused to accept it. He was about to retort once more when he realized something…_

" _Hey, wait a minute, what are you doing here anyway?' Issei asked._

' _I came to warn you.' Eco said cryptically._

' _Warn me?'_

' _About your date with that girl. Do not go with her.' Eco stated while Issei looked at him with a dumbfounded look on face._

' _What?'_

' _She will kill you kid, you will die." Eco kept going with his cryptic lines while Issei just rubbed the back of his head in confusion._

" _Okay, I don't know if you're on drugs or something but clearly you need help, are you sure you're not unstable or something" he asked him._

" _Look kid, if you want go on this date so badly and die, then by all means go ahead." Eco said as he walked past him before whispering a few words that caught Issei off guard._

" _But I refuse to let someone with a good heart die." Eco then walked away leaving the pervert confused and by himself._

* * *

 _ **Present: **_

Issei had no idea what he meant but at the same time it sounded like he knew who Yuuma was and what she was going to do to him. Issei then turned his head down to the ground and noticed a kunai on the ground, with a fire symbol engraved across the blade.

"He probably drop this." Issei said inspecting the blade before putting it into his pocket. "I'll give this back to him on Monday, right now I got a date to prepare. Oppai Heaven here I come!" he shouted joyfully and walked out of the park into the streets.

As he did, he was completely unaware of the petite girl spying on him from behind the trees.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime:**_

Ravel and Eco were in the living room by themselves as they were watching the local news on tv. The latter was on the floor while the former laid across the couch above him.

"Well that could've gone worse." Eco said reminiscing the meeting with Sona and Tsubaki. After dinner, the Sitri decided to ask a few more questions out of curiosity. Sona's interest in Eco peaked a bit more as she wanted to know who he was, for reasons why the pyromancer was unsure.

"The meeting could've been better had not she brought up your mask and the reason behind it." Ravel voiced as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Mostly yours… how are you feeling?"

"It's fine."

"Eco…" she called out to him softly, the boy sighed to himself before gazing up at the ceiling.

"It's… really hard not to lose it every time someone asks me that. The mask is nothing more than a relic that I've been using to hide myself from others and a reminder of how much my hatred is for my family." He said in a solemn tone as he felt the couch behind him shift, Ravel moved from the couch to sit on her knees beside him.

Suddenly he felt hands on his face and was pulled downwards into a soft pillow, looking up he saw Ravel staring at him softly and realization came across his face as he was now settled in her lap.

"Um…"

"No." She denied him before he protest. "You aren't leaving until I say you can, and… you need it." She paused as she started stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be… if anything you should be happy, then again…" Ravel paused once more as a frown made its way across her lips. "happiness was taken away from us a long time ago."

Eco couldn't help but agree with her on that statement. Their happiness was stolen right before they met up with each other. With him, he was taken away from his family, failed subject of an experiment and found his family dead. And with Ravel, she was abused for years and then ran away from home, they both wanted to die... that was until they found each other. Both hurt, alone, and wanting revenge.

' _When I see you again, I will burn your corpse to ashes. Oh, the taste of revenge is so sweet.'_ Ravel thought darkly of her brother's body being mutilated as she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Ravel."

"Hmm?"

"You were doing it again."

"Apologies, I got lost in thought again." Ravel said as she patted his head. "So, did you find information about our fallen friend?"

"Yes, she asked that Issei Hyoudou kid on a date. He's gonna die." Eco said bluntly causing the blonde to sweat drop at how straight-forward he was.

"And let me guess, you want to save him… Honestly, dear you cannot—"

"The kid has a sacred gear in him." He interrupted her. The word sacred gear caught her attention.

"Continue."

"The whole time I was there, a fallen angel asked him out on a date and was putting on this lame act of being a shy girl and wanting a boyfriend. I've seen better." He started with a blank face as Ravel giggled at his words before letting him continue. "Not only that but I've also sensed Rias' rook there too, probably to monitor his movements and then gather him into her peerage, all because of a potentially powerful Sacred Gear." Eco sighed in annoyance.

"Depending on the type he has it's very rare for Sacred Gear to be found in humans. Not only that but whatever the kid has in him, it's got to be powerful. What I don't understand is why they're trying to kill him."

"Indeed." Ravel concurred as she turned her gaze to the tv. "Azazel would never order his own to kill an innocent human, knowing it would break out another war. Plus, the man is fascinated with them, having the hobby of examining all types of Sacred Gear and what they can do." Ravel said putting a hand to her chin. "This is very troubling, Rias is bound to make her move on him, but I don't know when."

"Probably Sunday, since that is when Issei and Yuuma are going on their date. I purposely left my kunai for him to take, that way I'll know when he's in trouble." Eco answered as Ravel nodded her head.

"Good. I want you to follow their date on Sunday but by no means engage them unless absolute necessary." She said in a strict tone. "My best bet is that Rias will plan on reviving him when he dies."

"Was planning on doing that anyway. And Rias?" he asked as his eyes burned with flames.

Ravel gave him a sweet smile as she caressed his cheek. "Leave her, for now we focus on saving Issei and learn more about him."

"Understood." Eco nodded his head, accepting her decision.

Suddenly Ravel placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward as she gave him a kiss on the lips, shocking the pyromancer. Eco was frozen while Ravel moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced together. The boy was so in shock that Ravel took advantage and pushed them both towards the floor, the impact caused Eco to jump out of his shock and saw that he was kissing her.

He wanted to stop but his body did the opposite and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forward.

 _'Dammit, why is my body not doing what I want it to?"_ He asked as he slowly closed his eyes and soon joined Ravel with her tongue. The said blonde moaned at the feeling of his strong arms around her waist. The kiss between them lasted over a minute before they soon released their mouths to regain some air, both panting as they looked at each other flustered.

"Um...uh..." He was stuttering as he stared at Ravel while the latter gave him smile, blushing at the intimate moment they shared.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked him. Hearing no response, she just giggled and smile once more at him before leaning into his ear. "I'll see you in morning. _Hot~head."_ she said his name in a teasing tone as she licked his earlobe, causing the latter to go stiff once more.

Ravel stood up and walked upstairs to her room leaving the boy alone as he remained on the floor. As he just processed what had just happened, there were many thoughts going through his head but one word left his lips full of shock and awe.

"Whoa."

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later:**_

It was Sunday Morning, as the rays of sunlight bright in the face, causing her to groan and her eyes slowly opened. Awake, she sat up and rubbed her eyes with her forearm grumbling incoherently before realizing her body pillow was missing.

Eco. The said boy was not there as he announced that he was going into town and get them some breakfast.

Granted, they both can make breakfast for one another all the time, but it doesn't hurt to get takeout every once in awhile, does it?

Ravel then moved her legs over the side and got herself off the bed, then felt the cold air in the room. Shivering slightly, she looked down and realized that she was only in her pink lacy bra and panties.

"*Sigh* i really should stop doing this, its becoming a habit." Ravel says as she headed into the bathroom and decided to take a bath.

Closing the door behind her, she turned on the faucet to the bathtub slowly filling the gap with warm water. Waiting, she looked at her body in the mirror and gazed at the scars across her body. She had a few marks from when she was abused, mostly from her brother of an asshole Riser, it was running along the left side of her midsection continuing across her back up to her shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, she unclipped her bra as a snap was heard through the room and dropped it to the floor, exposing her D-cup breasts. Then proceeded to grab the hem of her panties and pulled them down, placing them next to her bra.

Seeing the tub full, she turned off the faucet and wasted no time in getting into bathtub. As soon as her foot made contact, she let out a small moan as the warm water layered over her skin. Settling the rest of her body in, she slowly descended into the tub, the water reaching up all the way to her just at her clavicle.

"This is much better." She sighed in contempt as she closed her eyes. She used her left arm to pull a bath pillow from the side and rest it onto the back of her head as she leaned against the wall. She rested as she thought about this week's events that had transpired.

Moving to Kuoh, introduced to Kuoh Academy, meeting the daughters of both the Sitri Clan and Gremory Clan, and their meetings.

Speaking of which, Ravel had a different opinion for both girls. All of them are heiresses to their rightful clans… well two of them. She was a runaway, or how her family had described her, disgrace of the Phenex clan.

Ravel scoffed at the thought. She knew her brother referred her to that, and her father was no better for ignoring all of his misdeeds towards her. No matter what he did to get in trouble, it was always a slap on wrist for him while if she did something on accident or got blamed for it… she was treated harshly through training.

As far as she knew her mother was the only one that didn't follow them. She made sure Ravel was taken care of after her training (beating) sessions or tried to give her a less hurtful punishment and had someone watching over her if the maids and butlers weren't.

In her mind, her mother was the only innocent person she could bear no hate towards to. She wasn't sure about her other brother Ruval, sure he protected her sometimes to, but he wasn't around as much as the others. He would always run off somewhere and then return a week or so later.

Anyway back to the other daughters. Rias and Sona, best friends, both smart girls and beautiful but complete polar opposites. Reading through the files, she could tell that all of Rias' peerage members were gained through after or near death.

Akeno, through losing her mother and banished from her clan. Kiba, through the failed project of Excalibur and Koneko from the night her sister Kuroka killed their master. Coincidence or cunning manipulation. So far she only knows about their history through their files and that was it. She would have to dug deeper on what actually happened to them.

Honestly, she rather not have to deal with them at all. Her and Eco came to Kuoh to focus on their own objectives because most of their targets end up in the real world. One of them being Koharu, that is the main target right now.

 _'Koharu. The Blood Assassin. Blood Queen. She's been on the run for a long time and a pain in the neck if I must add. She was once a sweet normal girl who love being near the ocean and the wide open clear skies, only for her happiness to be taken away when she was used as a sacrifice for God. By her own family no less.'_ Ravel thought as she reminiscence the story of how Koharu came to be.

 _'They wanted her blood to please God but it failed as soon as her magic was discovered. With her newfound powers she killed all those who tried to use her and suddenly disappeared without a trace._ _Until years ago, rumors emerged where a female with white hair would go around killing innocents and strays, all of them drained of their blood._ _Koharu's lust for blood made her a killer, but it's also her weakness.'_

Ravel was about to continue her monologue about Koharu until she felt a certain itch hit her in a sacred spot. Slightly gasping at the sudden ache, she slowly gazed down at the water, specifically looking at her nether region.

Looking down, she let out a small groan of annoyance with a blush on her face. "Why can't you just go away?" It's been a while, since she's last done this, touching herself. She usually does this in her own room when she's not with Eco or when he's not home.

Suddenly she remembered the kiss they both shared last night, slowly moving her finger to her lips as she recalled the feeling of his lips. They were so soft and like his fire it was hot. Instead of the burning heat, she felt warm and arousal when their lips met. speaking of which her pussy was getting hotter and her nipples were becoming perky as they slowly peeked out of her breasts.

"It's a good thing that he's not home." She voiced as she slowly descended her left hand into the water as she made her way towards to her nether regions. Once she made contact, she let out a gasp as if electricity shocked her. "Mmmmm."

Moaning, she let out a sigh as her body went onto auto-pilot. She suddenly exited the tub, abandoning her bath and was now leaning against the door as water dripped from her fair skin. Reaching down between her legs once more, she gently rubbed her pussy with her left hand, dragging two fingers across her lower lips moaning at the contact.

As she slowly touched herself, she thought more about Eco. "I rather… not have… him see me… like this… but… aah!" She gasped as she felt herself become more aroused. _'The thought of him just walking in on me… is making me so…'_

She couldn't finish her thoughts as lust started to take over, her right hand then went towards her D-cup breasts. Grasping it, she let out a loud moan as she squeezed her right mound feeling pure bliss. It was soft but firm. She continued squeezing her breasts letting out ragged breaths, as her face heating with euphoria.

She gazed at her bright red nipples with a lewd face, she simply touch her right nipple with her finger and suddenly gasp. "AAAAHHHHH! *Gasp*" With her eyes closed, she moaned at the touch of her nipple. With a simple flick to her nub, she felt her orgasm build up. Continuing her ministrations, she then removed her left hand from pussy and use both hands to grab her breasts wanting to experience more pleasure.

She started fondling her heavenly mounds, squeezing them in all directions. Up, down, left, right, she wanted the pleasure to keep going. Suddenly she felt the need to taste them, she didn't know why but she felt like that it would increase her stimulation. Wanting to test out her theory, she lifted her right breast to her mouth as she started sucking on it.

Euphoria hit her as if electricity was flowing through her body. Licking all over her perky nipples with her wet tongue, she resumed to sucking as she felt her juices starting to leak from her pussy. Not wanting to leave her twin out, she invited her left breast and resumed her ministrations earning muffled moans as she continued rubbing and sucking her tits.

"Ah… mmph… mmph.. it's so… good." She gasped in between breaths as she continued sucking her breasts. Ravel could feel that she was going to reach her climax soon as knot formed in her stomach.

Removing her right hand, she moved two fingers back to her pussy and plunged them deep into her core. Releasing a loud moan as she felt an intense jolt of shock, she started huffing as her fingers went from slow caressing to fast pumping, in and out of her core. Her hips started to move along her fingers in rhythm as she began panting like an animal in heat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!... I'm so close!... Oh my god! Ah! Oh!" She moaned as her fingers slid in and out of her core, she was almost there as she started thrusting her fingers faster and faster and her toes started to curl. Her back arching against the door and her legs tightening as she was so close.

She rubbed her breast and pussy faster when finally, the heat in her stomach became too much to where couldn't take it anymore and forced her to release a cry full of pleasure as she reached her orgasm.

"Cumming! I'm Cumming! AAAAHHHH!" She screamed with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open as she leaned back and climaxed. Removing her fingers, her juices had squirted out of her pussy and sprayed across the floor and a bit on her thighs.

Ravel let out calming breaths as she slowly slid down the door and onto her butt, her eyes remained closed as she inhaled and exhaled the air in her lungs with one hand still on her luscious bosom.

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt herself lost in a daze calming down from her orgasm. She slowly lifted her left hand and found her two fingers coated in her juices as she slowly moved them. It felt sticky and it smelled… alluring.

Wanting to know what she tasted like, she lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, slowly pulling out her fingers removing any essence of her cum from her fingers. Savoring it, she swallowed her own cum down her throat, slightly smacking her lips and licked them as a smile formed on her face.

"Sweet." She moaned with sweet satisfaction in her voice, tasting her own juices. She was out of breath as she laid there against the door, exhausted from her session.

She could worry about the bathroom and resume bathing later, but right now she needed to rest and Eco doesn't get home for the next hour. Knowing him, he would get stuck at finding what they would eat for breakfast and be stuck in the market for the next two hours.

Ravel giggled as she thought about _her_ mate. She could only deny her urges for so long while being in heat, but no more. She couldn't hold back anymore, she wants him, she _needs_ him. And she could tell that he needed her.

 _She will have him. And no one would take him away from her._

 _ **"He's mine and mine alone."**_


	3. Saving The Pervert, Issei Hyoudou

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, just saw all the new trailers for _MK11,_ they've really gotten better with the dynamics and gameplay. And the Noob Saibot trailer, I have to say welcome back Shadow Wraith. **

**Speaking of which, one of my OC characters was going to have his powers and moves. So here's the updated list of people that I have.**

 **Eco: Scorpion (Debut in Chapter 1)**

 **?: Sub-Zero (Unknown)**

 **Koharu: Skarlet (Mentioned in Chapter 2)**

 **?: Baraka (Unknown)**

 **?: Raiden (Unknown)**

 **?: Noob (Unknown)**

 **The first three characters are the same. I have six characters but not all of them are up there, Koharu is actually an alias for one of the characters in High School DxD. Hint she belongs to no peerage and doesn't belong to any faction and 100% human.**

 **And I reduced my OC characters just to six.**

 **Anyway that's all I have say and thank you guys for reading this and reviewing your thoughts onto the story.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 3 of DXD Burning Revenge.**

* * *

Eco was in a predicament. He was on his way to get breakfast for him and Ravel and then head towards Issei's house to follow the kid and stop the fallen angel, but he got sidetracked.

"Okay, so what am I going to make this time?" Eco pondered as he stared at the aisle full of pancake and waffle mixes, each with a different flavor. Apparently he was stuck trying to figure out what type of breakfast he should make for them.

"Chocolate chip, strawberry, blueberry, pecan, apple, why the hell did there have to be so many flavors?" He said with an annoyed tone as a tic mark made its way to his forehead.

"Why don't you just get them all?" A voice called out next to him.

"Eh, why not, it won't hurt to try." Eco shrugged his shoulders as he proceeded to grab the mixes and add them to his basket before realizing that someone had spoken right beside him. He looked around him trying to find out who spoke. Looking left and right, he was met with nothing but the numerous items within the aisle and the occasional music playing through the store.

"Who was that?" he thought to himself as he left the aisle and went to pay for the food. Leaving the store he walked down the pavement back to his house. He was in casual clothes though, a yellow hoodie with black pants and black with yellow-striped shoes.

Honestly, it made him look like a yellowjacket. All he's missing is the wings and stinger. He was tempted to throw these ridiculous color clothes away, but Ravel said that he needed to fit in with the crowd if he ever wanted to get around town.

Did she forget what he is?

He's a ninja. He could just be in stealth the entire time and no one would notice. It was that easy.

"Dammit Ravel, making me wear these clothes." He grumbled.

"They're actually pretty comfy to wear once you get used to it."

There it was that voice again, he turned around and was met with nothing but thin air. Looking around he saw no signs of anybody within three feet of him, so who was talking to him.

"Oh, screw it, let's just get going already." Eco said as he just continued walking towards home. From afar, watching him from the shadows, was a teenage girl as tall as him that had long white hair with red streaks and red eyes. She was wielding a dagger in her left hand.

She was smiling and giggling as she saw Eco walk away from the market. "Oh, look at that. My sweet Inferno walking around like a lost puppy. Wondering if he's being followed." Her voice sounded so innocent yet seductive at the same time.

Right behind her was a mutilated body. A man with his pupils dilated, his mouth wide opened as if his soul had just been sucked out by a demon, but what was most distinguishing was the crystal shards that were impaled around his legs, body and head. But the most distinguishable part about the body was that it was extremely pale.

The female licked her lips in anticipation as she placed her two fingers in her mouth, sucking on them lewdly before slipping them out her mouth, trailing the saliva slowly down from her neck to valley of her breasts pressing it firmly, emitting a soft moan from her lips. Watching Eco walk, she silently giggled as she pressed the dagger onto her right hand cutting it open. The blood from her victim suddenly moved from the blade onto her hand and inside her palm, healing the cut as if it was never injured in the first place.

 _'_ _Don't worry, we shall meet again very soon my love. Very soon I'll taste your blood, and I'll bring out that other side of yours… the one you can never hide from me.'_

Koharu then walks back into the darkness of the alley, dragging the dead body along with her both disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Coming through the front door, Eco announced that he was home as he closed the door behind him and changed clothes instantly. Fire cloaked his body within in instant he was now in his pajamas.

"I'm upstairs!" He heard her voice from above him as he stared at the steps.

"Well come on down, I bought breakfast and am making waffles, although I don't know which flavor." He replied as he looked down at the many boxes in the bag he was holding.

"Flavor?" He heard her repeat. He was about to speak when suddenly flames appeared beside him in a spiral formation before they disappeared revealing Ravel who was in her pajamas as well.

"Blueberry, Buttermilk, Chocolate, Cinnamon Brown Sugar, French Vanilla, the list goes on." Eco listed with his fingers. He was about to continue until he noticed Ravel pressing her cheek against his gazing at the boxes. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You're clingy to me." Eco frowned at her as he said this. "Did you have a nightmare while I was gone?" He says in a worried tone.

Thankful that he was only worried about her, Ravel gave him a soft smile and spoke. "I'm being a little more open today that's all." She explained as she got in his bubble and gazed at him with a sultry smile. "Thanks for worry about me though."

Ravel was leaning her breasts into his chest making him stiff at both her behavior and teasing. He thought back to last night as he felt Ravel leaned her thighs straight into his lap and could immediately feel lower parts get hard.

 _'_ _No! No, no, no, no, no! Get back down!'_ He told himself before immediately speaking. "Right, I'll um go get started on those waffles." He said in a panic as he transported himself out of the room and into the kitchen.

"He's so cute when he's flustered."

After eating breakfast, Ravel and Eco spent the first few hours to themselves. Passing the time until Issei and the fallen angel were on their date.

"Okay, I think they are heading on their date now." Eco says as he looked up at the ceiling. "He has my kunai in his pocket just in case. Looks like he took my advice."

"Very well, have you prepared yourself for the other option in case things go wrong?" Ravel asked.

"*Sigh* yeah, if I can't save the kid, then I seal his gear away so it can find a new host." Eco said as he readied a pool of lava from underneath him and was about to step in it until Ravel stopped it.

"Eco."

"Yeah—mmph!" His response was cut off as Ravel grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. It was a short kiss though as Ravel held his cheek in her palms.

"I'll see you tonight." Ravel says as she walked upstairs, leaving Eco frozen as he stared at her. The boy wanted to ask her what was going on but at the same time he was having his own thoughts about her.

As much as he wanted to, he needed to help the Hyoudou kid before he got killed. Sealing his thoughts away for now, he jumped into the pool of lava and disappeared as he the pool immediately dispersed leaving no burn mark on the floor.

* * *

Issei was standing in the middle of the park waiting for his date to show up, all dressed up in casual clothes wear.

Not far behind, up in the trees was Eco as he stared at Issei with blank eyes. He was also searching around the park to look for his other target, the fallen angel.

A few minutes later, she came in with a bright smile on her face and Eco felt no killing intent coming off of her. Maybe she was hiding it.

Eco then concentrated on her to feel any energy, he felt her fallen power but… no killing intent. Not only that while Issei and Yuuma were chatting he noticed that her tone was bright and cheerful and… completely honest.

As the two then left to start their date, Eco stayed behind wondering in his thoughts.

"Something's off here. This girl is acting completely different than she was Friday, her feelings are… genuine." Eco thought as he wondered what caused her to have a sudden change of heart. There was no way someone with that much malice intent would've changed their attitude towards Issei so quickly.

"*Sigh* I figure it out as the day passes, let's just monitor them for now." Eco said before following them through the shadows.

For the entire day he followed the two, Eco observed their actions and emotions. Eco would admit that he was a little surprise at Issei, the kid was acting like a different person that the pervert he meant at school. He was a real gentleman, and he could say the same for his date, Yuuma.

The whole time he was observing her, he was trying to find some sort of magic around her other than the fact she was a fallen, but he couldn't. He felt no malice or killing intent from her nor any magic that she was using to concealing it, she was really into him.

Both teens were in love with each other. As Eco watched this, he was thinking about Ravel. His feelings for her, he cared about her more than anything. On one end, he wanted to be with her. After seeing Issei and Yuuma do these things that a boy and a girl do, he wanted to do some of those things with her.

But at the same time, he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her to endure his curse and become a wraith along with him. While she may have been disowned by her clan, she still had their flames and dna inside them.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't take away the last thing that connects her to her family. Sure she completely hates her brother Riser, and to a point her father, but she still loves her mother and other brother Ruval. He couldn't break that connection with her, he couldn't let her become what he is just so they could be together. It was selfish.

So he decided to bury his desires away, so she could be happy. Even if it means tearing his own soul apart. As long as she was happy, his own wants and needs are meaningless.

Getting out of his thoughts, Eco stared at the two as they arrived back at the park. It was sunset and both teens were sitting on the fountain side by side, hand in hand.

As he watched from the trees, he saw Issei hold something out to Yuuma and it looked like a bracelet of some kind, but he couldn't tell. He then saw how the two's faces were close to each other before suddenly their lips embraced each other and Eco let out a smile.

 _'_ _I guess they really do love each other.'_ He thought to himself before a frown marred his expression _. 'But it doesn't make any sense, if she doesn't want to kill him then who did?'_

Eco was brought out of his thoughts when the sky around him suddenly turned dark as if a barrier was put in place. Looking around he searched for any supernatural demons within the area, then eyes landed on a creature flying above him. Above the fountain, a figure with black wings and was staring down with a cruel smirk on their lips.

Suddenly a light spear formed in their hand and they raised it above their head, Eco seeing this knew that it was being aimed at them and rushed forward.

As Issei and Yuuma released their lips from the kiss, both gazed at each other with love in their eyes when suddenly Yuuma snapped out of her daze and then noticed killing intent coming from above. Looking up she saw a light spear aimed for them, and quickly tackled Issei away from the fountain as the energy spear crashed into the fountain, splashing water all over the place.

Both teens looked at where they at in shock before Yuuma addressed Issei. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked back earning a nod from her head. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"Dammit, why couldn't you just stay still?" Both figures turned their heads back to the fountain and saw the black winged figure float down a few feet away from them. She was wearing some type of leather bondage outfit that exposed most of her skin. Her cleavage and thighs showing.

"What the?" Issei started as he stared at the fallen angel in front of him.

"R-Raynare-nii…?" Yuuma said slowly as Issei quickly turned his head as she spoke.

"That's your sister?" He asked as the latter was so focused on her sister.

"Yep, my weak little sister alright." Raynare says as she smiled at them. "It's shame you had to find out this way though."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked with a confused expression, earning a few laughs from Raynare.

"I mean the fact that I originally sent my sister on this day to kill you in the end but she ended up falling in love with you, oh my god you really are a lovestruck puppy." RAynare commented not caring about her sister's feelings as tears went down the younger sibling's face and Issei grew angry.

"What the hell woman!? What's your problem, don't you feel anything for your sister!?" He shouted at her while Raynare gave him a cruel smile.

"Honestly, I never cared for her ever since she was born. If anything I'm doing the world a favor since I wanted to kill her along with you. Take your sacred gear and kill this nuisance out of my life."

"You bitch!" Issei yelled angrily as he tried to control himself while gripping Yuuma's hand who was clutching his like a lifeline.

"Life's a bitch and so is God." Raynare says as she summoned another light spear, appearing in her hand and aimed at the two teens. "After all, you should blame him for giving you these cruel fates." Raynare finished as she lifted her light spear.

Issei stood in front of Yuuma with his arms spread out while the latter gripped her arms around his other hand. Raynare was about to throw the spear when suddenly her hand was stabbed in the palm.

"AAAHHH!" Feeling the pain, she let go of her own spear causing it to disperse and gripped her right hand as blood emerged from the wound.

Issei and Yuuma were both confused on what had just happened until they took a good look at Raynare's hand. There was kunai with a chain sticking out of her hand and then it was suddenly ripped out of her skin and flew past their heads.

Looking back, they saw Eco emerging from the shadows and walking up to them casually, as the spear retracted to underneath his palm and then settled itself.

"It's you!"

"Hey kid, it seems like you're having one hell of a day." Eco greeted them as he stood in front of them. "Do you still have that kunai from the other day?"

Issei looked at him in confusion before his expression became one of realization as he reached into his pocket and pulled Eco's kunai.

"You mean this?"

"Yep. Hold on to it for me." Eco stated cryptically as the kunai glowed and suddenly formed a fire shield around the two teens scaring them.

"What the hell!?"

"Issei, it's okay. It's not hurting us." Yuuma reassured him, as she touched the flames. "They're not hot."

"You kids may want to look away from this."

"You damn brat." Eco turned his head back to Raynare who was glaring at him with such murder in her eyes. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you just signed your death warrant as soon as you interfered."

Eco just tilted his head at her. "Says the woman who wanted to murder her own kin." All of them felt the cold tone from his voice. "Now there are rarely few things that tick me off but the thing that gets me the most is when family aren't afraid to sacrifice one of their own for a selfish choice."

Eco pulled his ninja mask upwards, putting it on and suddenly his pupils became dilated as he stared at Raynare with cold fury.

"W-what the hell?"

" **Time to die.** " Eco says before suddenly rushing forward Raynare and gave her a good kick to her solar plexus. Raynare coughed up spit from the force of impact and was sent to the fountain, she used her wings to stop herself in midair.

"You little…" Raynare couldn't finish her sentence as a ball of fire raced towards her face causing her to quickly move out of the way as it collided with the fountain. "You piece of shit! Don't you dare mess with me!"

Raynare suddenly formed two light spears into her hands and threw them at Eco. The said boy dodged them as he moved his body side to side.

" **Is that all you can do? Pathetic.** " He mocked her causing the latter to get angry and rush at him with such killing intent. Eco raised an eyebrow at this before he jumped back to avoid Raynare's foot as she slammed her heel into the ground creating a small crater.

"I see." He says nonchalantly before looking up and saw Raynare thrusting a light blade towards his face. Just as it was about to hit his face, Eco caught the blade with his right hand with ease earning looks of shock from Raynare as well as Issei and Yuuma.

"W-what… h-how…" The fallen angel was shaking in fear.

" **Stunned, are we?** " Eco said as he pulled the blade forward along with Raynare before jabbing his elbow to her face, earning a cry of pain from the fallen.

"Agh!" Raynare grabbed the front of her face as she massaged her nose where his elbow hit her the most. She was really pissed of now. She was about to summon another light blade just to kill the little shit right now when suddenly she felt an overwhelming surge of killing intent course the park.

Looking at Eco, she didn't see a boy anymore. She saw a ghost in ninja clothes with a flaming humanoid hovering around him.

" **What's wrong… scared?** " Eco asked in his wraith voice.

Raynare wouldn't admit but she was scared, she was scared of what she was dealing with. This kid was no devil, nor angel nor fallen angel he was something else… something inhumane.

"What are you... ?" She asked fearfully earning a blank look from Eco before she heard small laughter come from him.

" **Me… I'm nothing more than a killer**."

Raynare was about to turn and fly away from him before suddenly she was grabbed by the head and forced down to the ground hard. She tried to get up but she felt a foot slam on her back, feeling her spine fractured from the impact.

"AAAHH!" Eco looked at her with a dark smile as deepen his foot into her back.

" **Sorry little crow… it's time that you pay for your crimes. Attempted murder on an innocent human and your own sister. How low you've fallen**." Eco then looked up at Issei and Yuuma, both frightened by his appearance. " **Cover your eyes, now!"**

Both teens immediately complied as they closed their eyes and turned away from Eco and Raynare.

"You LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND DENY ME MY SATISFACTION! DENY ME MY RIGHT TO POWER! POWER THAT I DESERVE! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL THAT WEAKLING I'M FORCED TO CALL MY SISTER!" Raynare roared in anger and fury at Eco forgetting that she was very close to dying.

Even though her eyes were closed her ears weren't. She had tears falling down her cheeks as her sister berated her and broke her heart. Issei had his fists clenching at the fact that this woman didn't care for Yuuma at all and wanted to protect her.

" **Enough.** " Eco voice boomed as he suddenly ignited Raynare on fire from his foot, earning her screams. As the fire burned her body, she tried to get up and fly away but she could feel her wings being melted instantly.

A few seconds later, the fire dispersed and Raynare was no longer breathing. Her corpse now a pile of ashes remain where her body was.

Eco let out a small sigh as he removed his mouth guard and the humanoid around him disappeared and so did his attire. No longer was he in his ninja outfit, he was in a casual hoodie with black jeans and black shoes.

He walked over to the teenagers and lightly tapped them on their shoulders. Issei and Yuuma both opened their eyes and saw Eco with a blank look on his face.

"You two okay?"

"Hai."

"Yeah." Issei answered but then he looked at Eco with a serious gaze. "What the hell was that?"

Eco just walked past them before stopping himself and turned his head to them. "Follow me." He said cryptically earning looks of wary from them. Instead of waiting for them he just walked forward as he summoned a pool of lava and motioned them to jump in it.

Issei looked at him still wary but feeling Yuuma's thumb stroking over his hand caused him to slightly relax. They both jumped into the pool of lava and Eco followed them before it disappeared from the park once more, only leaving the remnants of the fountain.

* * *

 ** _Ravel and Eco's Home_**

Ravel was sitting in the living room with a calm expression on her face as she sipped some of her tea. Then in front of her by the tv, she saw a pool of lava forming and knew that Eco had returned from his mission. She expected him to bring Issei if he save him, but she didn't expect to see another visitor, nonetheless a fallen angel.

"Whoa, that was actually pretty cool." Issei exclaimed as he tapped his clothes repeatedly. "Although for some reason, I feel like I should be on fire."

"Hmhmhm, I did too but it was pretty soothing and warm." Yuuma giggled at him.

Eco emerged from the floor as he climbed out of the pool of lava before it dispersed. "My fire only harms those I deem as a threat, you two aren't." He explained before turning his gaze towards Ravel. "Oh hey, firefly."

"Eco." She called out to him in a sweet tone. That tone caused Issei and Yuuma to freeze as a small dark aura appeared around the blonde girl as she stared at her target.

"Would you be so kind to tell me why you have a fallen angel in the house, much less a girl?" Issei and Yuuma clung to each other in fear of Ravel's voice while Eco stared blankly at her.

"This is Yuuma." Eco introduced the fallen girl and then pointed at Issei. "She's his date."

"I'm sorry what?" Ravel asked, losing all traces of anger in her voice.

"Let me explain." Eco said as he sighed in exhaustion. He then proceeded to explain to Ravel about their events in the park leading up to Raynare. Eco however, left the part out about him almost going into wraith form and scared the living hell out of Issei and Yuuma.

"I see." Ravel says as she set down her tea cup. "So Yuuma was a target along with Issei?"

"More like her sister wanted to kill two birds with one stone." Eco explained as he stood in front of her. Issei and Yuuma were sitting on the couch listening to them, both nodding at each question Ravel asked them.

"Well then," Ravel stood up in front of the two lovebirds and suddenly bowed at them. "Forgive me for my outburst early. It was unfitting and unnecessary, I would also like to apologize for the events that have transpired."

"Don't worry about it, Ravel-san."

"Yeah, it's not like it's your fault anyway. You both went out your way to save me and Yuuma-chan." Issei thanked but became confused when Ravel shook her head.

"It was Eco's idea to save you. He cares more about your life than that piece of artifact."

"You mean that Sacred gear stuff? Could you both explain to me what is going on?"

Ravel and Eco looked at each other in deep thoughts until the latter just shook his shoulders.

"Do what you want, I'm going to sleep." Eco said as he walked out of the living room and ascended the stairs before closing the door to his room.

*Sigh*." Ravel let out a sigh as she knew something was off. "Very well, I shall explain to you Issei and Yuuma why you were targeted but first I have a question for you both?"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

* * *

 ** _ORC Room_**

Rias was sitting at her desk with a worried expression on her face. She was worried about the Hyoudou kid Issei, he should've contacted her by now.

Her familiar gave him a flyer and she should've summoned her but he didn't. Does this mean that the fallen got him before he could? If so then this was a mistake.

She shouldn't have played his life like that into her hands. She knew that she was gambling with his life but at the same time it was stupid. Deep down though, it was stupid of her all because she wanted to get away from her marriage with a horrible person.

"Akeno…"

"Yes, Rias."

"I need you to go and scout the park to see if Issei is there." Rias said with a somber frown on her face. Akeno noticed her expression and nodded her head before leaving the ORC Room leaving Rias alone as the latter sigh and pressed a hand to her forehead.

A few minutes later, Akeno came back with a disturbed look on her face causing Rias to look up in worry.

"Rias…"

"Akeno, what happened?"

"There is no sign of Issei, I think someone took him."

"What about the fallen angel?"

"…"

"Akeno?"

"She's dead. All I found at the park was her corpse or what's left of it." Akeno explained earning an alarmed look from the redhead.

As the switch explained what she discovered at the park neither girl never noticed the blue bird watching them from outside the window.

* * *

 ** _One Hour Later:_**

After explaining the whole supernatural existence and the war between the three factions to Issei, Ravel stared at him with a calm face.

"Whoa." He breathed as Yuuma looked at him in worry.

"You okay, Issei-kun?"

"I'm fine. Yuuma, it's just that… I can't believe all of this is real." Issei said as he pressed a hand into his hair. "I mean it's still a lot to process."

"I understand if you have a hard time believing all of this but believe me when I say it's the truth." Ravel said in a stern tone. "Because of your sacred gear, you've been brought into our world by force instead of living your normal life."

Issei let out a small sigh as he lifted his head up and turned to Yuuma. He stared at her with blank eyes, making the girl uncomfortable and shift her own eyes away from him.

She wouldn't blame him if he was angry at her for lying to him. She didn't tell him who she was in the beginning and was too caught up with her feelings to tell him. She was about to speak when Issei suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Issei-kun." She called gently.

"Yuuma, I need to ask you something." He said cryptically, making her freeze at his tone. "If… If I didn't have this sacred gear crap inside of me… would you really be interested in me?"

"Issei…" Yuuma took her hands out of his making him frown until she framed his face with her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Issei, even if you didn't have Sacred Gear, I would still love you. Today was the most amazing I ever had in long time. I was barely loved by my sister and was always looked down for being weak by my own kind, but you…" She gave a loving smile as she brushed some of his bangs away from his face. "You treated me like I was special. Everything you did today, made me feel loved. You are the kindest and sweetest person I've ever met. Sacred Gear or not it won't me change my feelings for you and nothing ever will."

Yuuma then pulled him in close and mashed her lips against his. Issei immediately returned her actions as he wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling Yuuma's wrap around his neck.

Ravel smiled at the two lovebirds before letting out a fake cough to interrupt them. Both teens quickly broke away blushing, but they intertwined their hands and sat close together.

"Now onto pressing matters, your residence." Ravel started as she picked up her tea cup and took a sip before setting the cup back onto the tiny plate in her lowered hand. "Issei, do you want to remain here to keep your parents safe?"

"I… don't have any family. My parents died when I was 10 so I just live in an apartment a mile from the school."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." Issei waved it off but they could still see that his smile was a bit strained. "Anyway, you want me to live here?"

"For the time being. The choice is yours, you can live here or back at your apartment."

"Oh! I forgot to ask you something," Issei suddenly voiced causing Ravel to raise an eyebrow at him. "How did you guys find out that I had a sacred gear in the first place?"

"Eco followed you that day." Ravel answered him. "He saw you meet Raynare and didn't trust her actions with you. So he decided to follow you around to keep you from getting killed.

"He followed me for my gear?" Issei asked with anger in his voice but was quickly silenced when Ravel gave him a cold glare.

"No, he followed you because he values life more than a sacred weapon. He could've left you to die but underneath that rough exterior of his, he has a soft heart."

Issei realized that Ravel was right as he remembered Eco's words from the first time he ran into him at the park.

 _'_ _I refuse to let someone with a good heart die.'_

That right there should've told him that Eco was a good person. A cynical and somewhat annoyed classmate, but nonetheless a good person.

"Yeah, you're right." Issei let out a small smile while Yuuma nodded her head. "Okay I guess I'll stay here for the night."

"Yuuma?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go… since my sister disowned me." Yuuma stated with a frown. She knew that if she went back to where the others are, she would be dead in a heartbeat.

"Very well, you may both stay here for the night. The guest room is upstairs down the left hall at the end near a window."

"T-Thank you, Ravel-san." Yuuma thanked the blonde girl who just gave a smile and simply stood up, taking the tray with empty teacups Ravel headed towards the kitchen before stopping at the door frame.

"Just one request." She earned confused looks from the two before giving them both a teasing grin. "Be sure to use protection if you plan on making love tonight."

Issei and Yuuma blushed at her teasing as they tried to deny her but the latter just laughed at their flustered faces as she went into the kitchen.

* * *

After making sure Issei and Yuuma were taken care of and cleaning up the living room, Ravel, now dressed in her nightgown, made her way towards Eco's room.

Her intentions were to tease him a bit and get him a little arouse but she tell that something was off, he had that empty look in his eyes.

Ravel arrived at his room and opened the door, entering the room as she looked around. She didn't see him on the bed and his bathroom door was opened. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the windows.

"Eco..." She called out softly as she closed the door. She was about to call him again when she spotted him in the far corner of the room away from the windows. He was sitting on the floor with his elbows on his knees and was staring at the floor with a empty look. Ravel made her way to him with soft footsteps and then kneeled in front of the latter.

"Eco."

"I used it again." He said slowly earning a confused look from the blonde girl. "I showed them my wraith form."

Ravel eyes widened in shock for a moment before they narrowed in sadness. She knew what he was referring to.

"That fallen woman…. Raynare… she tried to kill her own sister… the way she said them, she hated her from the start… and it reminded me of…" Ravel stopped him as she placed her hand on his arm, feeling him slowly relax at her touch. She knew that he was slowly having a mental breakdown, she knew he put up a barrier as soon as he came back and became worried that he would hold it all in.

"Where's your spear?" Ravel asked him slowly, he just pointed to the wall near the door and saw that it was embedded. Relieved, Ravel slowly reached for his bandage and within arms reach she took it off.

Eco, feeling his mask gone, was about to hyperventilate until Ravel gently grasped his hands and pulled him upwards.

"Come to the bed." Ravel guided him over to the bed and settled him on the mattress before climbing onto it herself and over Eco. She pulled the covers over them and leaned her body into his.

"Ravel…"

"Shh, get some rest." Ravel cooed softly and raised her fingers to his forehead. She tapped her index and middle finger onto his forehead gently.

Eco realized that she was about to do but was too late as her fingers already made contact and he found himself feeling drowsy before his eyes closed.

Glad that he was asleep, Ravel leaned down and kissed his forehead before wrapping her arms around his chest and held him. She knew the nightmares were coming and that he would start losing himself to insanity.

Ravel couldn't but think back to when they first met. She was just girl on the run, free from her abusive brother and neglectful father and he was a boy who was alone and had everything taken from him.

Now they were both powerful beings full of hatred and vengeance towards those who wronged them. Soon, very soon, they would make their return to the underworld but for now, she needed to get some rest and prep for all the trouble they're about to deal with for the next few days.


End file.
